


Red Dragon

by GoNEF



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has magic, Arthur is a dragon, Awesome Gwen, BAMF Arthur, Catrina is not a troll, F/M, Jealous Arthur, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merlin is Uther's ward, Morgana and Mordred are Uther's kids, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is King Uther’s ward, and he hates it. He hates how he runs the magic in Camelot, hates that he only allows Mordred and Morgana to use magic but everyone else is force to hide their abilities, including him. Force into hiding Merlin is unsure how much more he can take. Until a mysterious knight by the name of Arthur comes and challenges Uther’s son and best knight, Mordred. Merlin feels drawn to him for some strange reason. Arthur knows why Merlin is drawn to him but he won’t tell him…at least not while Merlin is trapped in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy with the dragon tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD !!! I LOVE YOU BOO ^*^

Strike, block, dodge, attack, defend, repeat; strike, block, dodge, attack, defend, repeat. He repeated these motions as he fought the Camelot knight. The young knight pushed his opponent to the side to get some distance from him. The two circle each other, trying to find a right moment to strike, Arthur saw and opening and strike the knight, the knight tried to block all of his enemy’s attack but as hard as he could he could not keep up with Arthur, it was as if the boy was using magic.

[Arthur](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-q9BC_mi-AYw/UXV2NS9mSDI/AAAAAAAAAr0/7jF4KAeuLtw/s1600/arthur.jpg) smirk inwardly knowing full well that the knight thought he was using magic, he was close, but far away. Arthur was not using magic but that did not mean he had magic. Arthur was a dragon, he had the strength of a dragon as well as breath fire but he only did that whenever it was necessary just like he would only show people his true form if it was needed. Fighting this man, he didn’t need to use any of his dragon abilities, in fact while the man thought he was using magic the honest true was, he wasn’t. He was actually fighting with his own skills, Kilgarrah taught him well, while Uther taught his knights to use their anger, their frustrations on the battle field, Kilgarrah taught him to always stay calm, that he should not use any of his emotions when it came to fighting. Emotions cloud your judgment, they made you either second guess yourself or they made you predictable.

Kilgarrah made sure that Arthur knew not to allow his opponent’s to read his moves, and that is exactly what he was doing. Making sure that his opponent didn’t know what he was doing. He will admit he did allow his opponent to think he had the upper hand, after all he needed to play with his toy for a little while before he got bored.

As the fight continued Arthur was getting bored, he could also see that his opponent was getting tired, well, time to end this. Seeing an opening Arthur drove his sword right into the knight’s side. The knight’s eyes widen in shock as Arthur pulled out his sword while the knight fell to the ground, he looked up and met his blue eyes, Arthur smirked as he thrusted his sword right through his heart, killing the knight instantly. Pulling it out he watched as the knight fell to the ground, his life fading through his eyes.

The warrior smiled as he set his eyes for Camelot, and the beautiful angel that was its prisoner.

**Camelot**

[Merlin](http://img04.deviantart.net/bc74/i/2015/181/d/f/prince_merlin_by_starshipsorceress-d68x2ty.png) hated executions, he hated that no matter how hard people tried to prove they are innocent but [Uther ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/0/0d/Utheranthony1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120721173615)being stubborn refused to listen all because of his fear for magic, he hated that he was forced to watch his people die, hates that he can’t do anything to help them; no matter how hard he fought Uther and [Mordred](http://ichef.bbci.co.uk/images/ic/480xn/p00zslkj.jpg), hated that he couldn’t do anything to help them, no matter how hard he tried; but most importantly he hated how much of a coward he was for not trying to free them from their prison. The last time he did Mordred had him confined to his room for three days. Only allowing Gwen to give him food and water before she had to leave.

Merlin stood next to [Morgana](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-S_e_xzFIT-E/Tc5sZVafV7I/AAAAAAAAAOQ/VuERLnNgV0s/s1600/lEIR.jpg) who was standing next to Mordred. As the three stood tall and proud next to the king and queen Merlin couldn't help but feel anger towards the royal family, well Katrina, Uthur, and Mordred. Those three were the biggest hypocrites he has ever met, while Uther and [Katrina](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/a/a1/CATRINA_HUMAN_FORM_1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120314220950) refused anyone to use magic in Camelot they allowed their children to do as they pleased and were allowed to use their magic. It anger Merlin that they killed innocent lives but spared the lives of Mordred and Morgana. While he loved Morgana (as well as the one of the few he trusted with the knowledge that he had magic) he still envied her that she was able to practice magic while Merlin had to live in fear.

She tried to comfort him but it still bother him that while he was Uther's ward he was still force to hide and live in fear. 

"Is there anything you would like to say, before we end you?" Catrina said in a cold emotionless voice. Merlin knew that both the king and queen hated magic he did wonder why though. What made those two hate magic so much.

The man held his head high and proud as he stared into the eyes of the royal family. Merlin had to admit, this man had the balls to look at the royal family in the eye and show no fear, unlike many of those before him.

"All I can say  _my queen,_ I hope you sleep peacefully knowing that your husband does not love you since he had to bed another to have a son,"

Everyone-including Mordred and Morgana-stared at the king and queen. Both Uther and Catrina held their heads high, neither one broke their composer even though Merlin could see that Lady Catrina was close to losing it.

 "You are full of lies and secrets that if anyone found out the truth you would all live in shame," he then looked at Merlin and smirk.

"Uther loves his precious ward, what a lovely word for  _prisoner,_ tell me boy; what lies did Uther fed you about your parents? What lies did Gauis said to help you sleep at night due to your nightmares?"

Merlin flinched. How did he know about his nightmares. No one but Gauis and the royal family knew about his dreams.

Before the man could continue Catrina yelled,

"Kill him!"

The executioner swung his ax and chopped off his head right off his body.

Everyone looked at Catrina, shocked to know that she had lost her composer.

"My apologies, I saw his hands glowing and I fear that he was planning on attacking us.

Everyone calmed down at the queen's explanation. It would not be the first time a sorcerer had tried to distract them with lies so that they could strike the royal family, Uther dismissed everyone as he and the royal family left the balcony and entered their castle.

Merlin couldn't help but think on the man's words.

_Uther loves his precious ward, what a lovely word for prisoner, tell me boy; what lies did Uther fed you about your parents? What lies did Gauis said to help you sleep at night due to your nightmares?_

He looked at Uther and Catrina, neither one spoke, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what he meant by all his words, before he could ask Morgana broke the silence.

"What did that man meant when he said that you slept with another?"

"Nothing, he was playing mind games with us, trying to scare us and make us lose our focus so that we will all argue and attack each other," Catrina said, a little to fast for Merlin's liking.

"You didn't have to kill him though,"

Everyone stopped, Mordred and Morgana looked at him with a tiring look while Uther and Catrina glared at him.

"All he was doing was help that woman who was about to be raped, instead of punishing her abuser you are punishing him. The woman even confessed that he used magic because he was trying to protect her."

"Merlin we have discuss this magic is evil-"

"If it was evil then why did he save her? If he was truly a horrible man than why did he stop that monster from violating her? Add to the fact that that man was a knight! and you are just going to turn a blind eye to this?"

"Enough Merlin," Catrina said, she loved Merlin like he was her own and she knew that Uther loved him just as much, hell sometimes Catrina thought he loved Merlin more then Mordred.

"No, it's not fair that Mordred and Morgana get to practice magic while everyone else is force to live in fear, it's not fair that everyone who practice magic is killed but Mordred and Morgana are spared.

"Enough Merlin. We will not discuss this anymore," Uther said as he turned to leave.

"What do you have against magic? Why do you hate it so much you will kill anyone who has it?"

"I said, ENOUGH!" he said getting right in Merlin's face. Merlin stood still, ordering his body to not move away, even though that's exactly what he wanted to do.

"We will no longer have this discussion, unless you want to spent another 3 days in the dungeon?"

Merlin glared at him.

"Now let's go, I have to give the men their title of knights since they are worthy of it,"

"The only thing worthy of being a knight is knowing that you can get away with anything that you do,"

Uther as well as Catrina glared at him as the two walked to the throne room, Mordred followed close behind followed by Morgana, Merlin glared at the back of the royal family before he too followed them.

He stood behind the family as he watched Uther speak about honor and how they should hold the code with some noble crap that Merlin could say with honesty was nothing but a bunch of bullshit since Uther allow one of his knights to get away with attacking an innocent woman. As he kept talking he then walked to Mordred and praised him, informing everyone in the throne room that Mordred was one of the few who held the knight code higher than anyone. Catrina smiled with pride while Morgana just smiled. Merlin rolled his eyes waiting for this to be over.

Before Uther could continue the doors burst open as two knights came flying through the door, landing hard on the floor. A knight came through the doors, walking casually towards the royal family. The knights as well as Mordred drew their swords and pointed them towards the knight. The knight stopped a few feet away from them, he then took out his gauntlet and threw it to the ground. Mordred walked up and picked it before he stared at the knight.

"I accept your challenge,"

No one said anything, the knight just nodded his head before he turned and walked towards the door.

"At least have the common courtesy to show me your face since I am to face you in battle,"

The knight turned  his head to face him, he then fully turned so that his body was facing everyone. He then lifted his hands and removed his helmet. Once he did he looked at them square in the eye. As soon as those royal blue eyes met Merlin, he felt his whole world stop, he felt his heartbeat accelerate, his magic glowing and wanting to be wrapped by that man's strong arms and have him hold him, he didn't know why but for some reason he felt a connection to this man, as if he has met him before.

Uther and Catrina felt that their entire world has ended. They felt as if whatever peace they had was shattered as they stared into the eyes of this knight.

"The knight stood tall and proud before he answered,

"My name is Arthur,"

Merlin felt a warm feeling spread through his body as he listen to the man's voice.

Arthur, that name sounded so familiar and had such a calming affect on Merlin.

Arthur looked at everyone in the eye, he could see that Catrina and Uther had fear in their eyes, good. They should fear him, he was here to avenge his people as well as his mother.

He then turned to left but was stopped by Merlin.

"Do you wish to stay?"

Arthur turned to face the beautiful angel, the last time he has seen him was when Merlin was 5 and he 7. Arthur smiled at him before he answered;

"I don't think the king and queen would like it if I stay,"

everyone turned to face the king and queen.

Uther and Catrina knew that if they refused to house him questions would be asked, not to mention that Merlin would probably sneak him to his room, something Uther would not allow.

"He can stay but I want him far from you and Morgana, Leon,"

One of Uther's most trusted knights walked over to him.

"Take this man to the room right across from Mordred's"

Uther glared at the young knight.

"I don't trust you to be near my ward or my daughter,"

Arthur just smirk,

"I have no intentions of bedding your daughter you highness," he said as he followed [Leon](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/1/18/Leon.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120113135931) out of the[ throne room](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/0c/25/e60c253265940771d20d817a0518d80f.jpg).

No one said a word as they watched the knight and Leon leave the room. Once the door was close Catrina, Uther, and Mordred order everyone out of the room. Morgana, Merlin, and [Gwen](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/5/59/Gwen_in_2x01.jpeg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/2000?cb=20120105040142) were almost out the door before Mordred clapsed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. The two women turned to face them.

"You two go on ahead, I need to speak to Merlin," Merlin met Mordred's eyes.

"Alone," 

Morgana nodded her head as she led Gwen out the door, Gwen through a concern look at Merlin, he just smiled, letting her know he would be okay. Once they were gone Mordred spun Merlin around and smiled at him. He stroke Merlin's cheek, it took every ounce of willpower not to pull away from Mordred and his touch. He knew that Mordred wanted him, knew that he wanted to be the one who took Merlin's virginity from him but Merlin always refused Mordred. He would always use the excuse that he was waiting until he was married but the truth was he just didn't want Mordred to be his first, he wanted to give his body to someone he loved not someone he hated.

Merlin, love, how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long are you going to keep me waiting until I can be inside you?"

Merlin tried not to glare at him, instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said,

"You already know my answer  _sire,_ now if you excuse me I am tired and wish to go to bed,"

Mordred nodded his head as he allow Merlin to leave the room, he then turned to face his parents anger shown in his features.

"You told me he was dead, that Arthur was dead,"

Catrina glared at her husband. 

"That's what your father told me,"

Uther glared at his wife.

"I told Gauis to kill him, he should be dead."

"Well he's not, he's alive and well not to mention that he is probably here for Merlin,"

"Don't be stupid, he probably doesn't remember who Merlin was,"

"Catrina, he said he wouldn't bed with our daughter," Uther growled.

"So? That means Morgana and Merlin are safe,"

"Mother did you not here him? He said that he wouldn't bed Morgana, that's all he said he only mentioned Morgana,"

Catrina eyes widen as she realized what Arthur said. He had no intentions to bed Morgana...he never said anything about Merlin...

* * *

Merlin was walking the halls of the castle he stopped at the door that led to Arthur's room, without he barged in the room, he should have probably knocked, standing right in front of him was a shirtless Arthur, Merlin could see how well define Arthur's body was, his skin was a rich gold color, it was as if the sun kissed him and blessed him with that beautiful tan, his body was muscular and nicely tone and even the envy of all the knights in Camelot including Mordred. 

Arthur looked like he was crafted by the Gods himself, he was handsome. Merlin couldn't help but imagine having Arthur's body on top of his, to feel every inch of his skin on his own body while his rough hands ran through his soft skin, he couldn't help but imagine as his nails clutched to his back as he left his marks on that gorgeous body of his while he thrust inside him making him scream and beg for more. 

"You know, its rude to enter someone's room without knocking," Merlin flinched as he heard the voice of the knight.

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and knew full well that they were a bright red color. Arthur chuckled as he saw Merlin blush. He walked over to him, once he was within reaching distance he stopped and looked at him. His angel has grown, gone was the adorable child who he was always protecting and in his place was a strong confident beautiful angel who was locked in a cage and deserve to be free.

Arthur stared at the boy who was blushing a bright red color, Arthur wanted to see how far that blush went, however seeing the tired expression on his face made his thoughts stop from where they were going. There was no doubt that Merlin and his dreams were becoming a problem.

"Have you been sleeping properly?" he asked.

Merlin looked at him in awe, no one has cared enough to asked, everyone who knew of his nightmares would just shrugged it off and ignore the tiring look that made a permanent residence on Merlin's face. Swallowing the drool that was forcing to come out of his mouth he said,

"Umm...yes, it's just nightmares, nothing to worry about. Gauis, the umm...physican gives me some potions that should help me sleep,"

"And do they? help you sleep?"

Merlin wanted to lie, like he has lied to everyone but looking at Arthur and seeing the genuine concern in his eyes made him stopped. Arthur cared about him, here was a stranger who did not know him and he was showing more concern for him than anyone he's known. Minus Gwen and Morgana but that wasn't the point, the point was that he cared enough to ask so Merlin was not going to lie to him.

"No, they don't,"

Arthur nodded his head. He then reached for his [necklace](http://whitehorse.freeadsincanada.com/content/root/users/2012/20120301/u127364/images/201203/f20120301075436-katherine-lapis-stone-resist-sunlight-necklace-5.jpg) that Merlin just realized he was wearing. He took Merlin's hand-Merlin tried hard not notice how much he loved Arthur's rough hands on his soft ones-Arthur then claps his hand so that the necklace would not fall out of the palm of his hand.

"Wear this, it'll keep the nightmares away,"

Merlin looked at Arthur.

"I can't take this it's yours and-"

"Merlin, please I insist, besides, it'll do you more good than it will me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure,"

Merlin smiled before he shyly asked.

"Would you mine putting it on me?"

Arthur smiled.

"Not at all,"

"Merlin handed him the necklace, he then turned around, Arthur took both sides of the chain and put it over Merlin's neck; once the stone rested nicely between Merlin's chest he claps the necklaceand stepped back. Merlin turned around and asked,

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he said eyes ranking up and down Merlin's form.

Merlin blushed as he watched Arthur checking him out. He did too however before he can do a full body scan his eyes caught a beautiful [dragon tattoo](http://funpeep.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/cool-dragon-tattoo-design.jpg) that was on his left brest.

"That's a beautiful tattoo," he said in awe.

Arthur looked at the tattoo that rested proudly on his left breast, right above his heart.

"It's the symbol of my people," he said.

"It's beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you,"

Merlin blushed.

Arthur just smiled, he loved making Merlin blush, he looked beautiful whenever he blushed.

"I should umm...I should go, Uther always checks on me and makes sure I'm in my room,"

Arthur tried hard not to growled at the mention of the king's name, instead he just nodded his head.

"You should probably go then, Good night Merlin," 

"Good night, I hope you win tomorrow," he said with a shy smile.

"Oh I plan to,"

The two laughed a little.

"You should go before your guard starts a search party for you,"

Merlin nodded however before he turned and left he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Merlin"

Merlin just blushed as he nodded his head and left the room in a daze. Arthur just laughed, however his laughter died when he realized that his spies were right, Merlin was a prisoner and he was determine to save him. No matter what the cost he had to pay.


	2. Magic vs. Skill part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred and Arthur duel while Merlin becomes a pawn in Arthur's plot to destroy Camelot

**Late at night**

The moon’s soft illuminance glow caressed his soft warm body, her light was wrapped around his body like a warm blanket, giving him the appearance of an angel.

Arthur stared at the unearthly being resting in his bed, the dragon could see that his angel was close to having a nightmare, that his face was scrunching up in pain, he could see as he went deeper and deeper into his slumber his nightmares were rising to the surface, dragging him down to the darkest corner of his imagination and plague him with disturbing images that will ruin his sleep.

He was happy that Merlin went to sleep with the necklace that he gifted him and how he refused to take it off, he was also pleased to see that his own hand was clutching the small gem, almost as if it was his own anchor something for him to hold onto so that he will not drown in the abyss of darkness. Arthur gently pry his hands from the necklace that he wore to sleep, resting in the palm of his hand Arthur closed his eyes, when he opened them a pair of red slits revealed themselves to the world.

Arthur began chanting an enchantment that will protect Merlin from nightmares as well as allow Arthur to know whenever he is in danger.

  
_Dolores inferni circumdederunt me, qui religionis antiquae potentiae imperare mihi petitionem meam quam postulavi_ (1)

The pendent began to glow, Arthur could see that an image of a dragon was slowly starting to form inside the pendant.

 _Haec nox terrorem parva perderent eum , protegam eum , qui sollicitus est de his totiens mentis , eum quiescere paterentur_ (2) Arthur saw that Merlin’s once painful expression relaxed, becoming calm and serene, he smiled; knowing full well that his precious angel was now going to rest peacefully. Smiling Arthur finished the enchantment,  
  
_et quid sit incommodi ad eum fac cor meum ut sit signum quodque soles animo laborabat ut erueret illum_ (3) He released the pendant, allowing it to fall back on his chest as he lean down and placed a kiss on his forehead.  _deam ut eruat te , et custodiet te ab inimicis nostris_ (4) 

Arthur then lifted his cloak to cover his head as he turned and left Merlin’s room, knowing that his beloved will have a peaceful rest.

XxXxX

Mordred enter the dining area, once inside he spotted his father and mother sitting next to one another, his sister sitting down and talking to Gwen he then tried to find Merlin so that he could talk to him but when he looked over to his usual spot he saw that Merlin wasn’t even there.

“Where’s Merlin?” he asked everyone at the table.

Everyone turned to face Mordred.

“What?” Morgana asked.

“Merlin where is he?” He is usually the first one up and is usually the first one to be almost finish with breakfast. Mordred turned to Gwen.

“Have you woken Merlin up?”

“I checked his room and knocked, I did not get any response and I did not want to disturb him if he was still sleeping, poor boy is always suffering from nightmares so if he has the chance to rest I give it to him,”

Mordred glared at Gwen before he left the dining area. Today was the day that he was to duel Arthur and put him in his place, he wanted Merlin to be there and watch as he proved him that he was worthy of Merlin and that Merlin should just ignore his prude shit and be with Mordred.

He walked to Merlin’s door and barged in without bothering to knock. Once inside he saw that Gwen was not lying, Merlin was still asleep. He had to admit that Merlin looked quite beautiful in sleep. Mordred could see that the king’s ward has not been plagued with any night terrors and that for once in his life he was resting with no disturbance.

Unbeknown to Mordred he wasn’t alone in the room. Arthur glared at Mordred’s back as he watched the prince walk over to Merlin’s bed. He watched him sit on the edge of it and began to stroke Merlin’s cheek.

It took all of Arthur’s will power not to attack Mordred here and now but he knew if he were to expose himself than Mordred will have him sent to the dungeons and he will not see Merlin for a while.

Taking a deep breath Arthur kept a close eye on Mordred, if he did something to Merlin he will not hesitate to attack and kill him, consequences be damn.

Merlin felt someone touching his cheek, opening his eyes he saw Mordred leaning above him with what was supposed to be a gentle smile but could also be mistaken as creepy.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?”

Mordred ceased his touching as he removed his hand away from Merlin’s soft face.

“Sorry, you just looked so peaceful and-“

“Why are you in my room so late in the night?”

Mordred stare at Merlin in confusion.

“Middle of the night? Merlin breakfast is almost over and everyone is getting ready for the fight between me and Arthur,” he said Arthur’s name with a sneer.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

_“The feeling’s mutual asshole,”_

Merlin glared at Mordred, he did not like the fact that Mordred was saying Arthur’s name in disgust and acting as if the man himself was a tyrant.

“Any way, start getting ready I wish for you to be there when I beat Arthur, and hopefully you will finally reward me with that kiss that I have been waiting for.”

“You’re really that desperate for a kiss aren’t you?”

Before Mordred could form a response Merlin said,

“If you want a kiss go find one of your pleasure servants to keep you amuse because as I told you time and time again I will not kiss anyone that is not my lover, now please leave I have to get ready,”

Mordred glared at Merlin before he left, Arthur had to resist the urge to laugh, he watched as the prince stomped his way out of the room, Arthur turn his attention back to Merlin who was smiling down at the necklace that was resting in the palm of his hands.

“Today is the day that Arthur and Mordred fight,” his smile falls a little.

“I hope Arthur wins,”

“ _Don’t worry Merlin, I will win,”_

Arthur turned and left the room as Merlin got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

Uthur as well as Catrina and Mordred enter Gauis's chambers, both the king and queen wore an emotionless mask.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Gauis asked the royal family.

"Cut the crap Gauis and tell us exactly how Arthur managed to survive the purge?" Mordred asked. They had exactly 1 hour before the fight would take place and Mordred needed to know exactly how Arthur was alive.

Gauis took a deep breath, knowing that he will have to come clean with the secret he hid from the royal family.

"Mordred, do not speak like that again," Catrina said glaring at her son.

"Catrina we will lecture our son on his language after we are done getting answers from Gauis," Uther turned his attention to his wife and back to Gauis.

"Well?"

"I suppose you have the right to know, since he is your half-brother,"

"Do not, call that bastard my brother, he's nothing to me,"

Gauis did not say anything instead he told them as to how Arthur survived that night.

**_11 years agao_ **

_7_ _year old Arthur ran through the streets of Ealdior, he needed to find both Merlin and his sister,[Yvette](http://modern-spa.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/PG-34-HD-Brows-blonde-model-imagery-high-res.jpg) they needed to leave, Camelot has discovered their hide out and they needed to leave. He turned a corner to see his mother as well as his sister in chains, Merlin resting in the arms of one of Camelot's knights._

_"Tell me what I need to know, and I shall spare your lives,"_

_Yvette held her head high as she stared straight into Uther's eyes._

_"I will never tell you how to control a dragonlord's power, I would rather die,"_

_"If you do not wish to tell us, then we shall kill you,"_

_Before Uther can command them to kill her Yvette began to cast an enchantment,_

Adiuro Catrina Pendragon vita uxoris meae Uther Pendragon quicquid illi accidit mihi! (5)

_The knights of Camelot stared at the dragon in confusion._

_"Gauis what has she done," Catrina asked._

_Gauis stared at the woman in shocked, only those who practice the old religion would know such a spell,_

_"The rumors are true, you dragons know more magic than any mere sorcerer out there,"_

_Yvette smirked._

_"We are dragons, we are as old as the old religion itself,"_

_"Gauis?" Uther asked._

_The old man turned to the king and queen._

_"She has placed an enchantment on the Lady Catrina, whatever we do to her, or whatever harm she places on herself, the Lady Catrina would feel it as well,"_

_The king and queen turned to face the dragon who had a smug look on its face._

_"Release whatever enchantment you put on her, now!"_

_"I will do no such thing until you release my brother's future mate as well as the rest of my people,"_

_"That will never happen,"_

_"Then you better find a way to keep me alive because the minute I am free I will bring hell on the Lady Catrina,"_

_What no one knew was that Yvette also placed a binding spell on Uther's daughter, that way he would lose two love ones for the price of one._

_Uther glared at her._

_"Find the boy and bring him to me,"_

_Yvette's eyes widen in fear._

_"You want to bargin we shall bargin the life of your brother's for the life of my wife and we shall see which one is more important to you,"_

_Gauis and the rest of Cameolt's knights went in search for the dragon boy._

_Arthur did not know what to do, his sister and friend were in trouble, without thinking he ran towards her, thankful that no one was watching her._

_"Yvette,"_

_"The blond beauty turned to see her brother running towards her,_

_"Arthur? What are you doing? You are going to get hurt,"_

_"I'll be fine once I free you,"_

_Using his magic he was able to free his sister, Yvette and Arthur turned to leave but were stopped by Gauis._

_Yvette stood in front of Gauis, ready to fight him in order to protect her and her brother._

_"I should alert the knights as well as Uther,"_

_"If you do that Camelot will be having a funeral and will be in need of a new queen,"_

_"Lift the enchantment that you placed on Catrina and I shall let you both go,"_

_"Why are you doing this? You are one of us, why not stand by us and help us?"_

_"I may be one of you, but I am loyal to Uther,"_

_"You're loyal to a man who will kill you when you outlive his use for you," Arthur said gripping his sister's hand._

_"Would you two want to live to see another day or do you both want to die?"_

_Neither said anything, they lost to much, they could not afford to lose anymore._

_"Well?"_

_Yvette growled at the old man before she whispered,_

_Solvere et ligare animam meam , ut animam meam a me Catrina Pendragon Morgana Pendragon totiens cum nocte , ut non sit vim ad animos , quia ego testimonium (6)_

_Gauis's eyes widen in fear as he realized what she just did._

_"No!" Yvette grabbed Arthur and took to the sky, Arthur looked down as Gauis stared into the sky as the two dragons flew into the sky._

_"Gauis,"_

_He turned to see the king, queen, and the knights running to them._

_"Where's the dragon?"_

_Gauis stared at the man before him, he decided to tell them the truth._

_"She escape, but the boy is still around here, somewhere,"_

_Before anyone could do anything he said,_

_"She lifted the binding spell she had on Catrina,"_

_Everyone breath a fresh air as the realized that the dragon has lifted the curse placed on the queen._

_Gauis didn't mention that Morgana was now curse as well as the boy was with her, he knew he was wrong lying to the king and queen but he made a promise to Yigren that he will protect her children, no matter what were to happen to him._

Mordred, Catrina, and Uther glared at the old man.

"You let them go because of a promise you made to Yigren?!"

"I made her a promise that I intended to keep, whether you agree or not I would not go back on my word,"

The three glared at him as they turned their backs on him, Gauis did not say anything as he followed them to arena where Gauis had a feeling that Arthur was not going to go easy on the prince.

Arthur was getting ready for his match with Mordred.

Merlin enter Arthur's tent. The knight turned to face the young dragon lord, he smiled at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur just smiled.

"Not really, but thank you. How did you sleep?"

Merlin's hands went to his necklace with a fond smile he replied,

"I did not have any nightmares plauge me,"

He looked into Arthur's blue eyes.

"You were right, it did keep the nightmares away,"

"I am glad to hear that,"

"I hope you win," he siad softly.

Arthur smile,

"Don't worry, I guarrent that I will win this match,"

Without thinking Merlin walked up to Arthur and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at him as he pulled back.

"I hope you win, and when you do, you'll get more,"

Arthur just smiled as he lean down and peck Merlin's lips.

"I'll hold you onto that,"

He then put his helmet on as he exist the tent leaving behind a very fluster Merlin.

Mordred stood before Arthur, his sword pointing at Arthur while Arthur just casually stared at Mordred, the bell rang as Mordred charge for Arthur. 

Arthur dodge all of Mordred's attacks, blocking every attack that was coming his way.

Mordred tried to get Arthur backed into a corner, Arthur realizing what Mordred was doing immediately lean back as Mordred swung his sword at his head. Mordred's sword got stuck to the wall.

He tried to pull his sword out of the wall.

"Well, this ended faster than I thought it will," Arthur pulled his sword and was ready to strike, sadly before he cold attack him Mordred used his magic to stop Arthur from striking,

"That's not fair, he is using his magic he should not be able to use his magic against someone who doesn't have magic or never fought someone with magic," Merlin said to Gwen.

Arthur smiled as he heard the concern tone in Merlin's voice but it was not necessary after all he knows how to handle someone like Mordred.

Mordred was ready to strike Arthur but Arthur just waited for Mordred to strike, once he was within distance Arthur decided to taunt him.

"You know, Merlin sure is a beauty, it is ashamed that he does not know the truth of his past,"

Mordred stopped, hearing Merlin's name brought anger to Mordred, not to mention the fact that he said something that struck a core to Mordred, Arthur saw a moment of hesitation and use that moment to his advantage, freeing himself from Mordred's hold Arthur used his own sword to strike Mordred.

The prince had just enough time to block the attack, Arthur then moved back and swung his sword, he was able to strike Mordred across his torso, Mordred hiss in pain as he felt blood dripping from his torso, before he could heal himself Arthur side kick his head with brutal force knocking the prince unconscious.

He walked over to the unconscious prince before he looked at the king and queen. He could see that everyone with fear in their eyes, waiting for him to make the final strike, instead of giving them the pleasure Arthur looked up and met the eyes of every citizen in Camelot.

He then turned to face the royal family and Merlin.

"Someone should heal him before he bleeds to death,"

He then walked away from the body leaving everyone daze and confused.

Merlin just smiled as he watched Arthur walk away. He couldn't help but be impress with Arthur's fighting style. Throughout the entire fight Arthur never lost his cool, he fought as calmly as he possibly could, making sure that he was five steps ahead of Mordred, even when Mordred seem to have the upper hand Arthur still manage to defeat him.

Morgana and Gwen stared at Merlin who seem to have a goofy smile on his face, the same smile Arthur had when Merlin showed him to his room the previous night.

Something told Morgana that Arthur and Merlin were getting a lot closer than they should have.

* * *

Arthur was packing his things, a knock on the door disrupted his packing. The door open and in came Merlin with a bashful smile.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"You were amazing, i've never seen anyone defeat Mordred I mean I never seen anyone fight the way you did. How did you do all that?"

Arthur smiled.

"I've been trained by two of the best fighters there has ever been, they taught me how to control my emotions and to make sure that whenever I go into battle I always go in with a clear head,"

Merlin nodded his head in understanding.

"You're going?"

"Yeah, I promised myself I only would come here to defeat Mordred, now that I did that I must be going,"

"I wish you didn't,"

Arthur turned to face Merlin.

"I wish you would stay,"

Arthur walked up to Merlin, he lifted Merlin's face so that his eyes would meet his. He lean down and captured Merlin's lips with his own.

Merlin's eyes widen before he relax into the kiss and kissed him back.

Merlin then wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck as Arthur gripped his waist and pulled him closer towards his body. 

Merlin moan as his body made contact with Arthur's, Arthur pulled back and started kissing Merlin's neck, Merlin groan in pleasure as he ran his fingers through Arthur's back. Arthur smirk in Merlin's neck as he kept kissing his neck, he pulled back and saw how flushed his Merlin was. He lean down and continue kissed his rose petal lips, Merlin just smiled as he kissed him back before the two could get any farther the door to Arthur's room open, the two pulled back and turned to see Morgana and Gwen standing in the door way.

Merlin pulled back, away from Arthur's embrace as Morgana glared at them.

"Merlin, Mordred's awake; he and my father wish to see you,"

Merlin looked at them then at Arthur, the blond just smiled as he nodded his letting him know that he understands.

Merlin smiled, feeling bold he peck Arthur's lips before he left the room.

Morgana and Gwen stared at Arthur, well Gwen stared Morgana glared at him.

"Stay away from him if you know what's good for you," Morgana turned and left while Gwen just smiled at him.

"Keep an eye on him for me?"

"Always, my lord," she turned and followed Morgana towards Merlin, no one will ever know that Arthur had eyes and ears in Camelot watching over his Merlin. Arthur continued packing knowing that at night phase two of his plan will come to light.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traslation  
> 1) I call upon the powers of the old religion that are mine to command grant me my request  
> 2) May this destroy any night terrors that haunt him, protect him from the nightmares that plauge his mind, allow him to rest peacefully  
> 3) and should any harm come to him, let his heart signal mine so that i may be there to save him from harm  
> 4) may the goddess watch over you and protect you from our enemies  
> 5) I bind the life of Catrina Pendragon, wife of Uther Pendragon to my own whatever happens to me it happens to her  
> 6) I unbind my life from Catrina Pendragon I bind my life to Morgana Pendragon may she be plauge with the night terrors that I am force to bare


	3. Of spells and men

Merlin entered the healing chambers with a daze expression, the kiss between him and Arthur was one he could not forget, it was exhilarating; he could still feel Arthur’s rough lips moving against his soft ones, he could still feel the tingling sensation of his tongue gently rubbing against his own encouraging him to keep kissing him that it was okay that he was inexperience Arthur was willing to show Merlin what it meant to be kissed and how to kiss by showing him how to kiss.

Merlin couldn’t help but blush as he remembered how he kissed Arthur back, how he was eager to please Arthur and how he was hoping that Arthur was willing to do more to him than just kiss him, sadly Morgana and Gwen interrupted them which stopped Merlin’s little fantasy and brought him back to reality.

Something that he wasn’t ready for, he was mad at his two friends for interrupting them and bursting their little bubble of happiness and bringing them back to the cold real world. The world where Merlin and his kind are hated and Mordred wants nothing more than to get in his pants,

It hurt Merlin more when Arthur told him that he had to go, he wished with all his heart that Arthur would have stayed longer but he knew in his heart of hearts that if Arthur were to stay he would be killed and that was something that Merlin could never allow.

“What troubles you my young friend?”

Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Gaius’ voice, not realizing that he has reached the infirmary. Stopping in his tracks he looked up to see those old brown eyes stare into his blue ones.

“Ummm, no nothing is troubling me at all Gaius,”

“Really because it looks to me like there is something on your mind; what troubles you?”

Merlin looked at his old friend and while he wanted to spill all his troubles to Gaius and tell him everything that was on his mind; his troubles, his worries, Arthur, but he couldn’t; there was something inside him that was telling him not to trust Gaius that he shouldn’t breath a word on what is running through the young warlock’s mind.

Taking a deep breath Merlin did something he has never done before he lied to Gaius.

“My nightmares are getting a little out of hand that is all,”

Gaius gave the young warlock a gentle smile,

“I’ll make sure to make you a nice remedy that will help you sleep better, hopefully the one I make will be better than the ones that you have been currently taken,”

“I think whatever you had in the other one worked since I was able to not have a single nightmare from so whatever you put in that I would recommend that you put in it as well. If that’s not too much trouble,”

Gaius smiled at the young warlock.

“Of course my dear; I’ll have Guinevere go to the fields and have her get the herbs I used to make you that potion. Now why don’t you go

“Thank you Gaius,”

The old man smiled as he ushered the young boy inside telling him that Mordred was not in the best of moods but maybe seeing him might bring him a smile or two. Merlin didn’t comment on why it wasn’t his job to entertain the prince but his mind was clouded with blue eyes and blond hair that he didn’t care what type of mood or things Mordred said to him. When he went inside he spotted the prince and sure enough he was not in the best of moods.

Mordred was glaring at his parents while said parents tried to calm him down.

“He cheated! I know he did! He must have used magic,” Mordred said in a bitter tone.

Or maybe he’s just that good, Merlin thought to himself as he watched Mordred go on and on about why he must have lost and the only explanation he could think of was that Arthur must have used magic and that’s why he won.

Merlin just rolled his eyes knowing that Mordred was going to do nothing but complain about his lose to Arthur all day and he was not going to shut up about it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gwen looked around making sure that she wasn’t being followed, being Morgana’s servant as well as a close friend to Uther’s ward made the knights keep a close eye on her since they didn’t want to lose her and face Merlin’s wrath, she of course convinced the knights that she would be fine and that nothing was going to happen to her. They of course believed her but she knew that they just didn’t want to be near her or waste their precious time protecting a servant girl.

When she saw that the cost was clear she pulled out a mirror and placed it on the ground and whispered an enchantment.

_Clamavi ad te Domine Arthur Pendragon draconem (1)_

An image was shown as Gwen saw her friend.

“Guinevere how are you?”

“I am fine my prince, how’s Lancelot? Is he alright?”

“Do not fret my dear Lance is doing well he’s just missing you is all,”

Guinevere smiled sadly at the mention of her husband, he did hope that he was doing well without her presence.

“I take it that Merlin is alright,”

“Yes he is fine however I must inform you of some disturbing news,”

“What is that?”

Taking a deep breath Gwen revealed the King’s plan and his knowledge of how he and his sister Yve were still alive,

“Not only did Gaius revealed the truth about you but he also told Uther that it would be wise if Merlin married Mordred, when he asked why Gaius just told him that it would make Mordred happy and Merlin will be safe from unwanted advances,”

“That traitorous slimy old fool! He knows exactly what would happen if Merlin marries Mordred, the druids would see it as a treaty thinking that if Merlin forgave them then so should they,”

Arthur looked like he was ready to kill someone and Gwen knew exactly who he wanted to kill.

“I did not want to do this so soon but it seems like my plans will have to come a little earlier than expected,”

He looked at Guinevere and said,

“Deliver a message for me, tell Merlin that he needs to come to the southern woods, tell him that I await him,”

Gwen nodded her head,

“Yes my lord,”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Guinevere entered Merlin’s chambers and could see the anger and frustration on his face.

“Is something troubling you my friend?”

Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to face Gwen. He smiled at her and shook his head,

“No, nothing is troubling me,”

“You know you don’t have to lie to me Merlin, I am your friend and whatever you wish to say you can trust me not to tell anyone else,”

Merlin smiled as he nodded his head in agreement,

“You’re right, it’s just Mordred seems to be getting a bit antsy lately, like he knows something I don’t and that worries me; it also scares me because Gaius is being extra kind to me which makes me wonder if he, Mordred, Uther, and Katrina are hiding something from me,”

_Oh they are hiding a lot of things from you Merlin a lot_

Gwen just went up to him and hugged him.

“I am sorry to hear that love so why don’t you go out and take a walk,”

“A walk? In the middle of the night?”

Gwen looked at him before she turned her attention to the door.

“Okay I did not want to tell you this but I ran into Arthur,”

“Arthur?”

Gwen nodded her head in excitement,

“Yes, he wishes to meet you tonight said he couldn’t be away from you for so long,”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he got out of his chair and ran to his closet and grabbed a red cloak.

“He really said that?” he asked as he put the cloak on. Gwen smiled and nodded her head.

“He did, now run along and go see him, I’ll cover for you,”

Merlin smiled as he lean forward and kissed her on her forehead.

“Thank you Gwen I owe you one,” Merlin left his room as Gwen just smiled as she placed an enchantment on the room creating an illusion to showcase that Merlin was sleeping in his room if Uther decides to come and check on him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Merlin wondered the woods in search for Arthur he looked around hoping to spot the young man.

“Are you looking for someone?”

Merlin jumped as he turned to see Arthur standing in front of him, Merlin couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Arthur,”

The two embraced one another, Arthur pulled back and looked at the young warlock. He cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over his smooth skin.

“It’s been only a day since I’ve seen you and you have already enchanted me with your beauty,”

Merlin blushed at the compliment.

“I wouldn’t say I cast a spell on you, if any of us is enchanted it is I for I cannot stop thinking about you,”

Arthur smiled before he rested his head against Merlin’s. He looked at the young warlock and knew that he was one step closer to saving Merlin he just needed his permission.

“Merlin, you are unhappy in Camelot are you not?”

Merlin looked at him before he nodded his head,

“I am, I feel like a prisoner in there; hell I feel like if I make one wrong move Uther might kill me just because of who I am and what I believe in,” Merlin could feel his eyes watering as thoughts of being executed for having magic or for defending those with magic filled his mind.

Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek,

“Hey look at me,”

Merlin stared at Arthur’s blue eyes.

“I will do whatever I can to protect you in fact I know a way to stop Mordred and Uther but in order to do that I need to know; Merlin are you on my side?”

“Of course Arthur, I don’t know why but everything inside of me is screaming at me to trust you, that I know I can do anything and you’ll be there for me,”

Arthur smiled, seem Merlin’s magic still remembered him,

“I’m glad to hear that love,” he lean forward and kissed merlin’s forehead, Merlin looked at the blond man before his eyelids became heavy, before he knew it Merlin passed out.

Arthur stared at his warlock before he pulled out his sword and started drawing a circle around the dirt floor.  
_  
__Dilectus meus mihi carmen erit vas deferat ad eum leprosus_ _quorum societatem et occident eum omnes, qui mecum_

  
He watched as the circle glowed knowing full well that Camelot, it’s people, and their fake royal family will fall to their knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I call to you dragon Lord Arthur Pendragon  
> 2) Let my lover become the vessel of my spell let him carry the plague that will kill everyone but him and those whose alliance is with me


	4. The fall of an Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... the fall of Camelot and the rise of another kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... who is mad at me ??? I'm sorry last year was a mess to put it lightly and this year is off to an okay start and I am only hoping that it ends good, I am sorry guys and I promise you that you will be seeing more of stories being publish in fact if you head over to my tumblr go-n-ef to see what days I will be updating my stories I will also be having two new stories out so keep an eye out for them anywhore enjoy this new chapter ^^

Darkness. He was surrounded by darkness, the funny thing was, he wasn’t scared of it if anything he welcome it, he felt safe as if the darkness was protecting him from whatever dangers where threatening to harm him.

He welcomed the darkness and embraced it not wanting to let it go, he wanted to stay with the darkness for as long as he could sadly his thoughts had other plans; he could hear voices coming from somewhere, he tried to ignore them but the harder he tried the more difficult it became to stay in the darkness’s embrace.

He could hear the voices getting louder and could feel the darkness slowly releasing him.

No! he didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay where he was, the voices kept getting louder and before he knew he was free from the darkness.

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at the walls that were above him

“I see that you are awake,”

He turned to see Morgana and Gwen standing at the other side of his bed.

He looked around, confused as to where he was, the last thing he remember was talking with Arthur, being in the woods with him, now that he thinks about it, how did he get to his room when he was supposed to be outside? Was it all just a dream?

As if reading his mind Gwen said,

“You’re in your room, we found you sleeping in the woods; well Mordred found you, said he wanted to bring you back,”

The woods? Mordred found him in the woods? Did that mean…shaking his head Merlin looked at the girls before thanking them, he wished to be left alone but he knew that if he asked they would refuse his wishes, he could see it in Morgana’s face that she wanted to ask him what was he thinking being out so late of night and how he had the entire castle worried about him for not being in his bed.

Gwen, Gwen looked…impassive, normally she would be fussing over him, checking to make sure that he wasn’t hurt or scolding him for making her worry, but she didn’t look like she would burst into a mother hen or scold him; she just continue to stare at him, with an emotionless expression, Merlin would be lying if he said her face didn’t put him on edge.

“Merlin, are you listening to me?”

Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts by Morgana shaking him, looking at her he could see that she was worried and angry with him, if he were honest, he would rather have that look that she was currently giving him then the one Gwen was giving him.

Turning to face her he saw that instead of her impassive look she had one of concern, was he imaging it? Was his lack of sleep making him see things?

“MERLIN!”

“What?” he asked once again being pulled out of his thoughts by Morgana. Morgana looked at the boy that she considered a brother; he looked lost, confused and distant; like his body was here with the world but his mind was elsewhere.

Still, she shouldn’t give him such a hard time considering that right now he needed to rest especially when Mordred brought him and he looked paler than usual, he didn’t need a lecture right now, what he needed was comfort and that’s what she was going to do.

“Gwen, please go and get some food for Merlin, he needs to replenish his strength,”

“Of course, my Lady,” Gwen bowed and exist out of the room, neither one of them notice the satisfying smirk on her face as she made her way out of the room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

In land that has been abandon by civilization on top of a hill stood a dark and gloomy castle, inside the castle where stood six living bodies as well as four dead bodies standing tall around a cloture, a blue fire was slowly burning inside it.

Among the six living bodies stood Arthur Pendragon, he watched as his sister Yvette, as she chanted an enchantment that would bring life to the undead.

When sorcerers and sorceresses talked of the dragons they always assumed the males where stronger since they could morph into an actual dragon, but they were wrong. While the men had brute strength, it was the women who had the power.

The women knew spells that put the men and anyone who possessed magic to shame, they knew how to heal better than any healer, and while they could only produce wings and a tail the women still knew how to use their bodies in combat that made sure they were on top.

Arthur stood tall and proud as his sister started the enchantment.  
  
_  
Carni sanitas potest ardens,_

 _et ossa confractus potest cadere cœperat  
_  
_et spiritum inveniri potest, quae semel amissa_ (1)

Yvette circled both the living and the dead, making sure that she made eye contact with every one of them.  
  
_Milites de comitatu tuo carnes Mehndi restituere, emendare tua ossa vivis copulare,_  
_Regnum tuum super terroris, cum fratre meo atque disperdat militibus et ducibus Camelot Uter Pendragon Katrina (2)_

The Living watched as the blue fire went from a tiny flame to a blazing fire as Yvette threw a flower inside, the final ingredient to bring the knights to life.

Arthur and his men watched as the undead slowly moved their hands before they slowly lifted their heads staring into the eyes of Yvette.

Arthur stepped up and looked at them,

“Merlin is remained unharmed, not a single hand should be raised against him; not only is he the vessel to my spell, but he is also my mate. No one is to touch him if there is harm brought to him I will know,”

He looked at his army before they raised their arms and shouted, obeying Arthur and ready to take Camelot back and claim it as their own.

Arthur turned to his sister before he bowed down, his knights follow after.

“Go, my brother, may the Goddess watch over you,”

Arthur looked up and nodded his head.

“Even in Death may you be triumphant,” (3) she said as they stood tall and proud.

“May the Goddess continue to protect us and may she bless us with a successful journey,”

With those parting words Arthur and his men left for Camelot.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After discussing with Morgana that he was fine and the only reason he was in the woods was because he needed to clear his head and lost track of time, when asked why was he paler than usual he responded with how cold it was last night and he forgot to pack a cloak or something that would have provided him some warmth.

After interrogating him for an hour and a half Morgana let him be, mainly because her father came to inform her that Morgues had arrive, leaving an irritated Merlin to follow an energetic Morgana.

The two arrived at the throne room to see Morgues talking with her mother and brother, odd; normally Morgues doesn’t share a word with Mordred. Due to Morgues being a better fighter than Mordred and Mordred being a better sorcerer than Morgues the two rarely spoke for their jealousy always got in the way.

“I doubt you saw fire sister dear, your old age must be getting to you and your eyes were playing tricks on you,”

Morgues glared at her brother before stepping a little closer to him looking him square in the eye and said,

“I would not have return home if I thought I was seeing things brother, but the truth of the matter is I saw a fire going in the Castle of Ealdor, if you do not believe me that is fine, but it be wise of us to not ignore it,”

“Ignore what?” Merlin asked as he and Morgana enter the room, Morgues turned to look at her sister and Uther’s ward, she smiled at Morgana but sneered at Merlin, Morgues never liked Merlin and if Merlin was honest the feeling was mutual.

“None of your concerns now be a good little ward and return to whatever hole you came from,” she said coldly before walking to Morgana and embracing her, when they pulled away she offered her sister a smile before going back to talk to Mordred and her father.

Merlin glared at her before he decided to do what she said and headed back to his room, not realizing a certain servant girl standing behind the pillar.

Her eyes shined a bright gold color as she continued to stare at Merlin. With her eyes that allowed her to see the flows of magic she could see the spell that Merlin was holding inside him was being released slowly but surely. She couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction, soon Camelot will fall, and King Uther and Queen Catrina will die by Arthur’s hand.

Merlin felt his head hurting a little, in fact he felt a little weirded out like his magic was giving him a tingling feeling, a feeling that felt similar to whenever he released a spell, ignoring the pain he continued walking. Gwen smiled knowing full well Arthur’s spell will be released and soon, very soon Camelot will fall to its knees.

Down in the throne room Uther tried to listen to Morgues and her theory that the knights of the Round Table as well as the Knights of Mehdi have been summon, and how she knew deep within her heart and soul that it was Arthur behind this.

“The timing is to perfect father; first Arthur comes out of nowhere to make his presence known and now people, travelers have claim that they have seen the flames of Ealdor his birth place burning, these are signs brother and they are not a mere coincidence that they have started to appear Father, we must send some men to have a look, I don’t know why but I have a feeling that things in Camelot are about to get worse than they already are.”

Uther considered Morgues words, as much as he hated to admit that she was right he had no choice, after all Arthur shows up and now the Knights are roaming the land? Morgues was right, the timing was to perfect, there was no way this was a mere coincidence.

“Gather some men Mordred; you, Morgues, and Morgana are to travel to Ealdor and see if any of the rumors are true,”

“Yes Father,” both his son and daughters said as they went to go and get ready. Uther took a deep and pray that the rumors were just that, rumors. If they were true Camelot was in for the fight of its life.

Merlin pace back and forth in his room, for some reason he had a feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen, something that he was going to be taking a part of without his knowledge.

“Why are you thinking like this Merlin, you must be out of your head if you think that something is going to happen, still…”

He lifted the necklace that Arthur gave him, staring into the beautiful jewel he couldn’t help but smile a little.

Arthur…he was a different type of man then the ones here in Camelot. He was kind, to him at least, brave, and handsome not to mention a good kisser.

He could still feel Arthur’s lips on his own, could still feel the way his body fit perfectly against his own, he remembers seeing his upper body and he couldn’t help but blush as images of that muscular body being pressed against him as Arthur thrusted in and…okay time for his mind to stop before he had ideas that would cause him a problem…downstairs.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards his window, leaning against the wall he looked out and saw Mordred and his men heading somewhere, instead of wondering where he continue to stare out the window, his gaze landed on a young man who appeared to be coughing from the looks of things he appeared to be having trouble breathing, Merlin thought it was weird to be seeing a man be sick during the spring, people were hardly sick during this time of the year.

Merlin continue to stare at the man before said man passed out, blue eyes widen in fear as he backed away from the window before he looked to see a crowd surrounding the man, deciding that the man needed more help he rush to get Gauis unaware that the same thing was happening to two knights and plenty of other civilians in Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flesh that burns can be heal   
> bones that break can be mend  
> and a spirit that was once lost can be found (1)
> 
> Knights of Mehndi restore your flesh, mend your bones, join the living  
> Your reign of terror is not over, join my brother, his knights and with my command destroy the rulers of Camelot Uther and Katrina Pendragon (2)
> 
> I am a huge Darren Shan fan and "Even in Death may you be triumphant" is a famous quote that his vampires books so yeah ^^
> 
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I am defiantly updating my stories this week, that I promise you so please just be patient with me.


End file.
